The Fantastic Show!
by HattFriend
Summary: What happens when Sonic and the cast lose their jobs? Follow them on their journey to once again taste fame, money, and other things they lost when they lost their jobs! Starring Sonic, the one behind all the plots to fame, fortune, and popularity!
1. Chapter 1

Where Are They Now?

Sometime Ago

Sonic and Company were fired from their jobs, filled with grief, shame, misery and regret the entire cast blamed Sonic the Hedgehog. As punishment Sonic was shunned and completely cut off from civilization. The rest of the cast completely disappeared from the face of the Earth. Unable to find them, civilians continued their lives and soon forgot about the once famous actors.

Sonic looked out the window in a very dramatic manner and took a sip of his coffee. "I don't even like coffee." the blue hedgehog mumbled to himself. He picked up the newspaper and began circling jobs available.

"Hmm… Babysitter wanted… nah! Experienced editor needed… maybe… openings available for musical play… hell yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Sonic shouted in triumph. "Let's see auditions are… two days from today! Well I better get my moves and vocals into place… I bet Knuckles can help me out with this!"

Sonic casually took out his cell phone and pressed the three on his phone and Knuckle's number was automatically dialed. "Thanks, to who ever invented speed dial."

Sonic waited for Knuckles to answer but it wasn't exactly Knuckles who answered. "Hey…"

"Ay, Knuckles what do you say if…"

"Well I guess my phones not charged, off, or hell maybe I don't even wanna talk to you! Leave a message bye."

Sonic growled in frustration and after he heard the beep he left his message, "Knuckles I need you to teach me how to dance like… all _rad!_ You know? So call me when you get this!"

Sonic took another sip out of his coffee and sighed, "Man I remember the days when people would call _me!_ Now I have to call people in order to get a job."

Sonic had gone through four jobs the last week and nothing seemed to suit his needs and time. They always had their needs and their hours, but nothing seemed to go in Sonic's direction. Sonic stared at the coffee cup and remembered the faithful day he and the rest of the crew had been fired.

Three Months Ago

"NO! You will not catch me and my character doing and saying something like this!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled as loud as he could. He stomped his foot and then crossed his hand across his chest.

The Director, a man highly known for his work in the show business shook his head with a sigh. "Sonic, whats the problem."

Sonic, his eyes wide with anger, replied "_Whats wrong!_ The entire thing is wrong! Look do you really think that my character would be doing something like this!" Sonic said as he pointed towards Amy. Amy was smudged in dirt and her dress was partially burnt and she had a furious look on her face.

"What are you trying to say Mr. Hedgehog? That I the great actress Amy the Rose isn't good enough for you!" Amy the Rose said as she stared hard at Sonic.

"No, just that my character wouldn't be caught dead kissing you in the season finale of season sixteen!" Sonic said defiantly.

The Director sighed and pinched the bridge of is nose, "Sonic! That's the point! It's been sixteen season's and I'm sure the audience, well at least the people that support this Sonic and Amy couple want to see this happen between you two guys!"

Sonic held up his hand and closed his eyes, "Just like you guys had Shadow and Rouge kiss in season 12 only to end up with millions of hate letters from Shadow fan girls?"

The Director shook his head, "How was I suppose to know that was going to happen?"

Sonic clenched his teeth in frustration! How could The Director _not_ see all the freaking signs! The millions of fan letters Shadow received, all the women that followed him whenever he took a step out in public and the fact that he won "Teen's Lover of the Century" and The Director had never noticed!

Sonic clenched his teeth together and sighed, "You know what! You're fired."

Everyone stared in shock at Sonic's statement and The Director stared at Sonic with a blank stare. "I'm fired?"

"Yes. _You're fired!_ Now get out of here!" Sonic said as he closed his eyes and shooed the director away with his hands.

The Director put on his sunglasses and when The Director put on his shades it meant he was dead serious. "Sonic Hedgehog, I'm afraid I will be telling your fans that you are no longer part of this program due to the fact that you no longer wish to cooperate with me and your fellow cast members are also fired due to the fact that they support your actions."

Sonic opened his eyes and his mouth dropped in shock. Sonic heard some of his cast mates gasp. "What! You can't do this! It's his fault not ours!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice. It was his cousin Shadow Hedgehog whom was blaming Sonic for his outburst, like always.

The Director growled dangerously at Shadow's direction and Shadow gulped and backed away.

"Now… I want all of you to leave _my_ studio, and I don't want to hear a single phone call from any of you! Now get out of here now!" The Director barked.

Everyone began filing out of the studio before Sonic shouted, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Sonic then threw a nearby pipe at The Director's head.

The pipe only landed a few inches away from The Director but it was enough that the pipe rolled onto The Director's shoe. "Physical aggression! _You'll_ be hearing from _my_ lawyer Sonic Hedgehog!" The Director yelled as Sonic ran out the door.

Present Time

Sonic frowned; maybe Knuckles wouldn't want to talk to him after all. He would most likely blame Sonic for the loss of his job even though it was obviously The Director's fault. Sonic picked up his phone and dialed Tail's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tail's its Sonic…"

"What the hell do you want?"

Sonic was caught off guard by what the little fox had responded to him.

"Tail's relax! It's me Sonic! Remember you were my side kick in the show and…"

"Yeah I know so what do you want?" the boy obviously sounded annoyed.

Sonic smiled, he knew how to get to Tails. "Remember that one ice cream shop you've always wanted to go to? Well I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"What? Do you think I'm that stupid to fall for your tricks? Well I'm not." Tails said defiantly.

"Oh. I mean its not for you, its just ever since you pointed that place out I've really wanted to go and I have no one to go with and how am I going to spend all this money?"

"Sonic! I'm so sorry! Are we still friends, I mean I could go with you and we could have ice cream! Hey, I'll even pay for your ice cream and I'll buy you a chili cheese dog? How does that sound, little buddy?"

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes in triumph. "Thanks, Tails! That makes me feel a whole lot better! So does one sound good?"

"Oh yeah definitely! I'll see you at one at your place, Sonic! Bye!" Tails said cheerfully and hung up.

Sonic raised both arms in the air and yelled, "Who's the actor around here! I am!"

Sonic got up from his chair and headed towards his living room which looked more like a game room than anything else. He turned on his Playstation 3 and started playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Pshh. I remember when I first started filming this! I even did my own stunts, and I even put extra hours for this project! Now I'm fired and at home jobless, in debt with who knows how many thousand dollars and girlfriendless. Jesus! I haven't had a girlfriend in two months and a half. And it's all thanks to that Director." Sonic growled.

Sonic threw the control at the plasma television and began stomping at the Playstation 3.

"That's your money," then Sonic flipped over his couch, "That's your mother who stops calling you after she finds out your jobless and disappears somewhere in Canada!"

Sonic growled even louder and took out a marker and began writing all over his wall. "This is when your dad takes out the last of your money from your account and disappears somewhere in Italy!"

Sonic was about to put a roll of aluminum into the microwave when his doorbell rang.

Sonic casually walked to his door as tough nothing had happened. To his surprise it was Knuckles. Knuckles wore his expensive sunglasses and had a leather jacket on him.

"Whats up, Sonic? You called?" Knuckles said as he flashed Sonic his golden tooth.

Sonic stared in awe but he quickly shook himself out of it and said, "Knuckles, remember in season six when you had to dance for your life? And you had to take dancing classes? Well I need you to teach me those moves."

Knuckles removed his glasses in one swift motion revealing his purple eyes. "You mean season seven episode ten. And yes I can show you, if you're willing to enter the world of dancing."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean the world of music?"

Knuckles smirked, "The world of music is the world where drugs, suicide, hoes, drugs all run the world. But I said world of dancing, not music."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Last time we talked you told me that the world of music was about freedom, free will, and the poetry of one's soul. Now you're telling me that it's about drugs? Make up your mind! Also you said drugs twice."

Knuckles sneered, "That's not the point! Do you want to know how too…" Knuckles did a fancy twirl and did the splits and stood up like nothing had ever happened, "dance?"

Sonic's mouth dropped open and he nodded.

Knuckles smiled, "We start tomorrow at five in the morning."

Sonic frowed at the idea of having to wake up so early, "How about ten in the mornig 'cause I'm busy at that time."

"Liar! You just want to sleep!" Knuckes mumbled as he made his way into Sonic's apartment and then he stopped in his tracks looking around. "Sonic what the hell happened here?"

Sonic snapped his fingers as her remembered his earlier tantrum. "You know, the era decorating."

Knuckles nodded then sat on the over turned sofa, "One thing for sure is that the new era kids sure know how to make someone feel uncomftrable." Knuckles crunched up his face as he tried to find a way to sit on the over turned sofa.

Sonic looked at his watch it was ten minutes before one and Tails was bound to show up any minute.

"Knuckles you gotta go 'cause I'ma hit the road, so get." Sonic said as politely as he could.

Knuckles smiled and rubbed his neck. "Yeah about that, Sonic. I need a place to stay."

Sonic's eye's widened as he stared at Knuckle's in disbelief. "What?"

Knuckles smiled and tugged at the collar of his leather jacket. "Where do you think I got this money for the jacket and these expensive glasses?"

Sonic slapped his face. "Are you telling me that you spent are your money on that leather jacket and sun glasses!"

"Yeah and that rest I invested it in this thing called, Shamzoo!"

Sonic knew he had something similar to it but he wasn't sure what. "You mean, Shamwow?"

Knuckles shook his finger in Sonic's face and laughed, "No! Shamzoo? Its twenty five more efficient than that brand and last twenty years instead of ten! You see the benefits of this investment! I'll be rich in no time!"

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "So you got evicted from your apartment?"

Knuckles laughed, "Where'd you get that crazy idea? I didn't I decided to leave since the rent for the place was just to high! I mean really? Two thousand dollars for a five bedroom apartment and three bathrooms? Ha! I could do better on eBay!"

Sonic hung his head in defeat, there was no way he would be able to talk reason into Knuckles.

"So where are we going today, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he practiced taking off his glassed in a serious way.

Sonic grinded his teeth together and said through clenched teeth, "No where! You stay here and clean this mess up since your crashing at my place!"

Knuckles smirked, "You told me your place was like this 'cause it was the new style!"

"Well guess what? The style went out of style three minutes ago!"

Knuckles' face turned serious, "Wow, Sonic. That's amazing, I mean the way you were able to know when it went out of style." Knuckles got up and did just what Sonic had instructed him to do, clean.

Knuckles grabbed a flowered apron from Sonic's closest and began cleaning.

Sonic was amazed at this and silently left for the door. Tails was walking down the hallway when he saw Sonic.

Tails didn't seem to glad to talk to Sonic but he had always secrety harbored a deep hatred for him, but until the time came he would continue to pretend to worship as an idol.

"Yo, Tails. Long time no see!" Sonic said sounding oddly familiar to somethng Tail's had heard somewhere.

"I heard you tried out for the role in Back To the Future 4, but you didn't make it."

Sonic's face turned dark and he clenched his fists, "Where did you hear this?"

Tails' raised an eyebrow, "I was buying a stick of gum at the grocery store, when I saw People's Magazine and I saw your picture arguing with Steven Spielberg. I picked it up and read the article. It said you punched Steven in the eye for rejecting you and you even tried killing him."

Sonic looked Tails in the eyes with a dark maniacal glint in his eye. "And I almost succeeded in doing so."

Tails' felt his hair on end but he kept calm, "So to the ice cream store?"

Before Sonic could answer, Knuckles came rushing out of Sonic's apartment and slapped Sonic on the back, hard.

"Tails! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Do you still have money?"

Tails didn't know what to make of Knuckles questions so he merely said hi to Knucles and looked at Sonic.

Sonic had his hand across his face and slung his arm around Knuckles, "Come on Knuckles lets get ice cream."

"I haven't had ice cream in years!" Knuckles said happily. Tails on the other hand glared at Sonic for inviting Knuckles. And so the trio headed off into their first day out in the public together.

Later at the Ice Cream shop…

"Get down, Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as a bullet whizzed past Sonic's ear. Tails reloaded his gun and fired to round of bullets before taking cover again.

"Sonic! Theres too many and I don't think we have enough bullets!"

Sonic smirked, "We don't need bullets," Sonic took out three grenades and Tails' eyes grew in amazement, "We just need to aim right."

Sonic pulled off the ring on the grenade and threw them toward the enemy in a respective direction.

In those few seconds that followed it seemed time moved slowly.

To Be Continued…


	2. Copying is WRONG Or Else You Get Shot

Sonic moaned as he placed the pack of ice over his eye. The gun fight at the ice cream parlor had gone to the extreme. From an argument, to fist fight, to kung-fu fight, to gun fight, to finally an all out war.

Knuckles flipped the channels and every news's channel had a picture of Knuckles and him on the screen as they told the story and then some footage of them firing all the guns to the opposing team.

Knuckles stared intently at the screen then with clenched teeth said, "Sonic! I miss the good ol' days when we were famous for just being famous! Now we're low lives with nothing good to do!"

Tails walked into the living room with an apron on and a bandana covering his head. "The bathroom's clean… _**Sonic.**__" _Tails said thought clenched teeth.

Sonic looked Tails from head to toe and then asked, "Why are you wearing a bandana? Isn't an apron good enough?"

Tails flipped the little strands of hair located on his head and smirked, " 'Cause it makes me look all the more interesting!"

Knuckles walked over to Tails and nodded, "Yes, yes!"

Sonic stood up, the way that Knuckles had said 'yes' made Sonic all the more interested in what Knuckles would say next.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said as he faced Sonic with a huge smile.

"Yeah!" Sonic felt his chest swell up with the anticipation of something smart about to come from Knuckles.

"Let's all wear bandanas! We'll start a fashion craze!"

Sonic stood frozen in place with a smile still found on his face.

"That's your idea!" Sonic yelled. Sonic picked up Tails and threw him at the television in fury.

Tails yelled as he was thrown at the television while Sonic confronted Knuckles.

"Knuckles! I had like three thousand dollars saved up in the bank in case of an emergency! Now I'm out of money and in debt by who knows how many thousands!"

Tails groaned as he slowly got up, "Actually the bank knows. Or else how would they know how much you owe."

Sonic and Knuckles both looked at Tails with pity and smiled.

"So naïve." Sonic said as he shook his head sadly.

"So young." Knuckles said with a smile.

Tails stared at both of them with his 'deathstare' and decided to head into his new 'room' which he now rented from Sonic.

Sonic turned and faced Knuckles, "You! You're behind two days worth of rent! When are you gona pay huh?"

Knuckles paled at this but quickly picked up his composure again. "When I feel like it."

Sonic glared at Knuckles, "Who the hell do you think you are!"

Knuckles smiled, "Who am I? I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever just pay up soon! Or at least get job or something. Soon!"

Sonic walked away and entered the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked behind him Sonic broke down. Tears poured down his cheek and said over and over to himself.

"Your not a loser! Your not a loser! Your. Not. A. Loser!" in his moment of despair Sonic punched the wall and started crying even harder.

Meanwhile outside Knuckles continued to flip through the channels and mumbled to himself. "Why does Tails cry like everyday?"

Knuckles flipped through the channels and found a music video of a rapper rapping and some foxy girls dancing with him or just doing nothing.

Knuckles sat up and looked intently at the video.

"Tails! Shut up! I'm trying to watch T.V!"

Tails looked up from his book and paled, "How did he know I was reading out loud? Heck, it was more of a whisper. I should be more aware of Knuckles in the future." Tails gulped and went under the sheets of his bed.

Knuckles watched the video and by the time it was over Knuckles had an idea.

"I'm shall be the world's next greatest rapper of all time!"

Knuckles sat in his room and began writing his new rap. He wrote over and over raps but nothing seemed to be worthy enough for Knuckles dignity and reputation.

By the end of the week Knuckles had his rap.

Tails sat at the couch waiting for Knuckles to perform his rap while Knuckles knocked at the bathroom door so Sonic would come out.

"Come out Sonic! You've been in the bathroom for a week! Get out!"

Sonic slowly came out with red crusted eyes and a red nose.

"The hell happened to you Sonic?" Knuckles said as he patted Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic sniffed and hiccuped, "N-n-n-nothing." Sonic slowly took a seat next to Tails. Tails on the other hand scooted away a couple of inches farther from Sonic.

Knuckles cleared his throat and began his rap:

Turn my mike up louder I got to say something  
Light weights step to the side when we come in

Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping  
People on the street they panic and start running

Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming  
I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping

Sonic got up to his feet and looked at Tails, "Hey! I've heard this before!"

Tails nodded, "Isn't it by Linkin Park?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah! Hands Held High!"

Both Tails and Sonic turned to Knuckles while Knuckles looked mad.

"You guys just interrupted my rap!" Knuckles crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"This song has already been done! Hands Held High by Linkin Park? Sound familiar?" Tails said as he rolled his eyes. Sonic shook his head in pity while Knuckles stood in his signature poise of arrogance.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Knuckles said as he glared at the duo.

"That you stole the song!" Tails said bluntly as he frowned at Knuckles.

Sonic on the other hand quickly ran to his room and came back with a CD, he inserted the CD into his stereo and quickly had the track playing.

The stereo began playing a small melody quickly Knuckles reached for the stereo but Tails got in his way.

Then a voice began raping the exact same lyrics and Sonic smiled in satisfaction. Knuckles clenched his teeth together and threw Tails into the kitchen.

"What are you trying to say, Sonic! Huh! I wrote this song! They just stole it, that's all!"

Sonic turned bright red at the accusation. "How dare you say that about this band! It doesn't even make sense! The song was released like what? Two years ago!"

Knuckles growled and took out a knife and held it in Sonic's direction. "So? Try to stop my production of the song, and I'll kill you!"

Sonic raised his hands into the air and slowly went to his room and locked the door.

Knuckles grinned and quickly called his agent in order to produce the song.

Some time later…

Sonic was watching T.V when he heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly he walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise he saw Chester Bennington and his band behind him.

Sonic screamed with delight, he said his voice filled with excitement

"Oh my god! Chester Bennington! What are you…" Sonic was cut off when Chester slapped him across his face. Chester then grabbed Sonic and slammed him to the floor. "Gimme back my song! Knuckles the Rappa!" Mike yelled as he pushed Chester to the side.

"I'm not Knuckles the Rappa,! I'm Sonic, Sonic the ahhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed loudly. Mike held a silver pistol that gleamed in the light and blew at it. "Shut up" Mike said coolly.

"What the hell's going on?" Knuckles said as he walked into the living room.

"You!" Mike said as he shot Sonic four more times.

"Why are you beating me up when Knuckles is the one you should be fighting with?" Sonic gasped as blood began to pour out of Sonic.

"I said shut up!" Mike continued to shoot Sonic.

"Ahhhhhh!So much pain….why!" Sonic shouted

All of a sudden Tails ran into the living room with a new useless invention.

"Guys, guys guess what!" Tails screamed.

"What the hell do you want Tails!" Sonic yelled as he slowly began to crawl away.

"Okay,I made a thing that will make you superhuman and everyone will be like oh my God!" Tails said.

"Just what is it!" Sonic gasped.

"You didn't say saids right." Tails said.

"Damnit Tails!" Sonic said angrily at the Tails' stupid comment.

"Okay,its invisible shoes!"Tails shouted.

_Slience…_

_The room was silent as an omen fell upon and every person in the room would die a horrific death due to the portal to hell Tails had created. He was the son of the accursed one._

"Any who, someone take me to a doctor!" Sonic moaned.

"Not until we settle this!" Mike said as he raised his pistol again.

Knuckles bared his teeth at Mike. "So what! Your going to kill me? Then what? You don't think the police will notice? I am Knuckles the Echidna! I the once popular T.V actor!"

The room was silent. No one really cared or even knew who he was, besides the guy who stole their song.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Crap! I should have never shot the blue dude on the floor! Crap!"

Chester patted Mike on the shoulder, "I got an idea, Mike. Let me take over alright."

"Yeah sure do it."

Chester cleared his voice and stepped over Sonic's bloody body and stood in front of Knuckles.

"Okay how about we all drop charges on both sides. And in exchange we'll help you produce a song. You don't sue us for your blue friend and we don't sue you. But ninety percent of the profit goes to us alright."

"Deal! No take backs!" Knuckles had a smug smile on his face.

Chester looked surprised but merely went along with it. "Okay we'll see you in the studio this Monday."

Mike shot Sonic one more time on the way out of the apartment and Knuckles smiled smugly.

"Damnit! Someone take me to a doctor!"

"Sonic why is it ALWAYS about you? Now that I finally have the opportunity to be famous you want to steal my attention! Whats wrong with you!"

Sonic began to gurgle blood and Knuckles merely punched Sonic in the guts and angrily stomped away.`


End file.
